


Злоупотребления

by chibi_zoisy, Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Crack, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team
Summary: доктор Токиока провел наедине с бесчувственным телом Брендона Хита 13 летПредупреждения: прямой некрофилии нет, но происходящее нездорово весьма





	Злоупотребления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328967) by [labingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labingi/pseuds/labingi). 



> A translation of [Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328967?view_adult=true) by [labingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labingi/pseuds/labingi), made for the [WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562914)

Токиока никогда не злоупотреблял своим положением. Он врач, и всё взаимодействие с Грейвом, его пациентом, — ограничивалось необходимыми процедурами.  
Конечно, как ученый, он Грейвом восхищался. На воскрешение того, кто был Брендоном Хитом, ушло полгода работы в лаборатории. И Грейв получился лучше любого из некрорайзов: сильнее, быстрее, выносливее. Человечнее. После пробуждения его разум останется человеческим — вот в чём самый чудесный успех. И, раз Грейв все ещё человек, Токиока привык обращаться с его телом уважительно — пусть даже сам Грейв об этом ни за что не узнал бы, да и последствий можно не бояться…  
Иногда Токиока сам себе напоминал Клода Фролло из «Собора Парижской Богоматери». Уже обрёк себя на адские муки. И, раз вину не искупить, то грехом ли больше, грехом меньше, какая разница? Но нет.

***

 

Поначалу Грейв был обнажен, как и все оживляемые. Как и все остальные некрорайзированные трупы в баках. Научная необходимость наблюдать исследуемое тело полностью.  
А Гей-Ковбой был сперва просто шуткой Токиоки — не над Грейвом, а над самим собой. В мрачном настроении он как-то сказал себе: «Я изготавливаю клоунов. Могу даже наряжать их соответствующе». Вся суть его работы, в итоге, была абсурдна: воскрешать монстров, что будут стрелять людей, из которых можно сделать ещё монстров, чтобы стрелять людей. Как это назвать, если не одной огромной шуткой?  
Брендон, когда он в своё время обратился к Токиоке, оказался впечатляюще дотошен. Вместе они обсудили, как его спрятать, когда пробудить, как упокоить в случае, если тело пробудится, а разум — нет. Говорили об утаённых банковских счетах, до которых не дотянется даже МакДауэлл. И об одежде тоже.  
— Если вы меня воскресите, — сказал тогда Брендон, — Мне понадобится что-то, не стесняющее движения.  
И дал Токиоке список: обувь, брюки, пара рубашек, пальто. Всё должно быть серое и неприметное, указаны размеры (как будто Токиока не мог померять сам). Позднее Токиока, соблюдая соглашение, купил и их. Вещи, сложенные в фургоне, пылились, ожидая своего часа.  
Костюм Гея-Ковбоя Токиока заметил в магазине хэллоувинских нарядов (сам он собрался к празднику изобразить вампира; почему нет? Смеяться над ним точно было некому). Заметил, и прикинул что костюм Грею впору. Можно обоим принарядиться. Почему бы и нет? Грейв всё равно об этом не узнает.

***

Еще во время работы на МакДаэулла Токиока присвоил проекту код «Грейв». Попытка придать унифицированной процедуре индивидуальность. Слово «Грейв» не вызывало лишних вопросов — всё та же торговля смертью.  
Но ведь не станешь вслух звать кого-то «Грейв». То есть можно, но… вершину научного искусства ямой не назовешь. Звать до поры бездействующее тело «Брендон Хит» тоже было неправильно. Его жизнь окончена. Теперь он выходец с того света, новое создание, «Беонд зе Грейв». Почему нет, черт побери?  
Конечно, имя получилось мрачноватое, но и Брендон обратился к нему, зная, что его ждёт. Звучит как род и вид в биологии — строго. Токиока даже как-то попытался придумать латинский аналог, но ничего не надумал — в словах он был не силен.

***

 

Разумеется, в костюме Гея-Ковбоя Грейв оставаться постоянно не мог. Ткань отсыревала, нуждалась в проветривании. А Токиока, как врач, совершенно законно нуждался в беспрепятственном доступе к телу своего образц... пациента. Это были касания с профессиональной выучкой, как у медсестры, как у лечащего врача, что проверяет состояние тканей пальпацией.  
Прошедшие некрорайз тела он полагал довольно нелепыми. Но Грейв, труд его жизни, будто выточенный из дерева, сохранил изящную соразмерность тела, похожий, скорее, на сверхреалистичный - с головы до пят - манекен.  
Его красоту, подобно красоте Венеры Милосской, изъяны только оттеняли. Пустая глазница, изрытая следами от зашитых выстрелов грудь: сами по себе произведения искусства, как следы от резца скульптора. Бывало, что Токиока сидел, внимательно приглядываясь к каждой детали тела. Почему нет, раз нет других занятий. Но он только смотрел.  
Иногда одеть Грейва в Гея-Ковбоя требовал здравый смысл. Одежда скрывала его черты. Покрывала тенью, когда у Токиоки уже не оставалось сил смотреть в упор. Надвигая Грейву шляпу почти на глаза, он скрывал под ней обмякшее, невидящее лицо. Мог представить, что рядом некто почти живой, со своим собственным личным пространством. И пусть это пространство и воображаемое, Токиока все равно его уважал.


End file.
